1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low-profile platform scale containing levers, flexure plates, flexible cables and a load cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,143 describes and claims the most pertinent scale of the prior art. The abstract of the patent states that it is a patent for a platform scale "having a simple lever system utilizing flexure plates and flexible cables to transmit forces from the platform to a hydraulic load cell to produce a hydraulic output signal having a pressure corresponding to the weight of an object placed on the platform."
The construction of the scale of that patent is adequately described in my copending patent application mentioned above.